Doctor Who - The Mysteries of Gravity Falls
by Kalow Jager
Summary: ... "Just face it Doctor, you have lost the TARDIS again," Wynnie grumbled as she walked on a log. The Doctor beamed, "You might be right but I have a good feeling about where we are!" He pointed to a decaying sign with the word Gravity Falls written on it. "Well that seems redundant," looked up with a bit of disappointment, "Gravity Falls."...
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who - The Mysteries of Gravity Falls CH1**

* * *

It was a hot summer afternoon, the sound of bugs and birds filled the air. There was a faint humming echoing through the trees where a set of fraternal twins were joking around. The sister with cheery pink cheeks, and braces was yelling "echo" out of sheer fun. The brother laughed at her as he flipped through a book of oddities. As the odd hum picked up the twins took notice.

"Hey Mabel, are you making that weird noise?" The brother said with a hint of worry.

The sister, Mabel tried to copy the noise, but half gave up by sticking her tongue out and releasing a series of four quick raspberries, while gaining slight breath in between each.

"Wasn't me," She shrugged while sounding slightly nasally, "Let's go check it out! I bet it is aliens."

"Alright then, let's check out those aliens," he air quoted aliens and followed after his sister.

"Oh my gosh," Mabel said with wide sparkling eyes, "Random blue box in the forest…" her voice lowered in a scarily excited tone, "I think I have just found my new art project! Dipper! DIPPER! Look, it isn't it beautiful?"

The brother, Dipper looked at it sideways slightly confused, and then read the sign at the top aloud, "Police public call box? Why would something like this be here?"

Mabel did not take her eyes off of the police box, "It is destiny." She hugged the box.

-...- ... -...-

"Doctor," a young woman with a curly long black bobbing pig tale whined as she followed after a bizarrely dressed man with a bow tie, "Doctor."

"Yes, Wynnie what is it?" The man she called Doctor replied in a British accent.

"Why are we here?" Her head rolled backwards as she sloppily walked, "It is too hot, are we on an overheated planet or something?"

The Doctor stuck out his tongue and then licked his finger, which he stuck in the air, "Nope, we're on earth."

"Earth?! Are you joking?" The corner of Wynnie's mouth curled up, "What year is it?"

He rapped his knuckle against a tree which sounded an awful lot like it was hollow and made of metal, he paused for a second. He knocked on it again, this time putting his ear against it.

"Hey Doctor, is something…" he put a finger over her mouth and shushed her.

"I want you to listen for a second and tell me what you think." He knocked twice on the tree.

"It sounds like an empty oil drum," She concluding raising an eyebrow, "Why? Do you think the tree is alien or something?"

"No actually, I have a feeling that it is homo-reptilian," he felt around the tree.

"Homo-reptilian?" her brow rose.

"Yes now help me find a switch to open this thing."

"Doctor," Wynnie said with calm panic in her voice, "I think you should know that there are an army of pointy hatted gnomes coming this way."

"Gnomes?" He looked up at her, "Don't be ridiculous, how could there possibly be gnomes here? We are nowhere near gnome territory."

Wynnie put her index finger and thumb to her forehead, "Why don't you just ask them yourself?"

The Doctor turned his head around, and a grin spread wide across his face, "Gnomes!"

Wynnie groaned, rolled her eyes, and then smiled.

* * *

**The lack of good Doctor Who X Gravity Falls is bothering me, hopefully I will actually finish this one. GERONIMO!**

**Doctor Who is copyright of the BBC**

**Gravity Falls is copyright of Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who - The Mysteries of Gravity Falls CH2

* * *

"Incredible," The doctor could not help but grin stupidly. He moved to his stomach to look eye to eye with them. "I had thought all the gnomes gone extinct by this point in time." He pulled out a magnify glass and began inspecting  
"Hey who are you calling extinct buddy?" The lead gnome glared at the doctor with his fists angrily at his side.  
The doctor leaned in closer to him with the magnify glass, "Fascinating, I wonder  
"And watch it with that thing!" The gnome pushed it into the doctor's face.  
"So what are you fellows up to?" Wynnie asked with a slight smirk on her face while the doctor got up rubbing his temple.  
"Nonya business!" He shouted.  
"Wow," she rolled her eyes overly dramatic with her whole head following suit, "You're boring. Hey Doctor can we get back to that reptilian… thing?"  
"Oh of course,"  
"Hey Doc, get away from our tree!"  
The doctor paused for a moment and then turned around, "Hey Doc? I will have you know that my name is The Doctor, not Doc. And your tree? …"  
"Doctor you are doing that thing you do when you well… They are gnomes… maybe we should leave them in peace," Wynnie winked.  
"Oh of course," the doctor winked cornily back. Wynnie had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. "Let's leave these respectable gnomes to their tree."  
"Thank goodness they're gone," The lead gnome sighed, and quickly inverted his ton, "Hey, you…"  
"Shmebulock."  
"Yeah, you, bring me the key." One of the gnomes whom appeared to have been somewhat zombie like waddled over to his gnome leader.  
"Shmebulock? Key?" The Doctor said with quiet excitement, "Oh, this is brilliant."  
Shmebulock pulled out a device, from seemingly nowhere, and it looked as if he could have used it as a staff, or a large walking stick. The odd looking gnome handed the device to his gnome leader. At the moment of witnessing this, the doctor patted around his jacket and then pulled out an identical device.  
"How did they get my sonic screw driver?" The Doctor's brow furrowed.  
"What do you mean?" Wynnie asked looking at the sonic device in the doctor's hands and then at the one the gnome was holding, "Maybe it is just a copy of yours or yours is a copy of theirs."  
The Doctor grabbed his large chin in wonder, "Mine is definitely not a copy of theirs. Perhaps we should go back in time to check what happened."  
"Are you saying maybe, or have to go," Wynnie grabbed his sleeve, "And what about that tree."  
"Oh I am sure it will be fine. Let's go back to the TARDIS!"  
Upon arriving to the clearing near the road where the doctor landed the TARDIS, Wynnie slapped her palm against her forehead. "And I thought I was merely being paranoid all of those times we went too far from the TARDIS and it happens again. Just face it Doctor, you have lost the TARDIS again," Wynnie grumbled as she walked on a log.  
The Doctor ruffled her hair, "Oh relax, she always turns up somewhere."  
"Somewhere is the part I am worried about," she grumbled under her breath as she fixed her hair, "Can we go find a town or something… I feel like there might be a town nearby."  
The Doctor beamed, "You might be right, and I have a good feeling about where we are!" He pointed to a decaying sign with the word Gravity Falls written on it.  
"Well that seems redundant," Wynnie looked up with a bit of disappointment, "Gravity Falls."

-...- ... -...-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Soos!" Mabel jumped up and down after he had driven them and the blue police box to the Mystery Shack.  
Soos smiled, "No problem," as he used a ramp to get the police box out of his pickup, "If you need anything else then just ask, I am always finding weird stuff in those woods."  
Mabel squeaked with excitement.  
Dipper flipped through his book multiple times before finding the blue box and had never seen it in there before. What was even more worrying to him was the warning about the man who owned it. "Mabel, can you come here?" Dipper asked her.  
She skipped her way over, "What is it, oh brother of mine?" she posed for cuteness, hands together against her right cheek, her eye lashes fluttering up and down softly.  
"There is a new page of information in here."  
"Ooo! Let me see!" She grabbed the book and looked at the page, "Oh hey look there is my blue box, and look there it says it is an alien space ship," She laughed with a silly "Ha, ha," and then continued, "Aliens, pfff, this guy here is totally a human, but then again, look at that weird outfit."  
"Alien!" Dipper exclaimed clearly having over look that part, "The Doctor is a man who only appears human, but it actually a very dangerous alien, weaknesses unknown, weapon Sonic screwdriver…" Dipper scratched his head closing the book, "What on earth is a sonic screwdriver?"  
"Hey kids," an old man with a fez and glasses walked out of the mystery shack, "what are you u~UuuUUu AAAAAAAHHH," He spotted the blue police box and tripped over himself while trying to run backwards, "He's back!" he got back up and ran inside to cower away.  
The twins looked at each other, but Dipper was the only one to speak, "Something tells me that this is not good."

* * *

**WEEEEOOOOOOWEEEEEEEOOOOOWEEE EEEE OOOOO  
**

**Doctor Who is copyright of the BBC**

**Gravity Falls is copyright of Disney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who - The Mysteries of Gravity Falls Chapter 3**

* * *

After a quick discussion about leaving the blue box alone the twins went inside the shack to go ask their Grunkle Stan about it. To their dismay they could not find him.

"Grunkle Stan, come out, come out were ever you are!" Mabel yelled opening and lifting multiple things. "Oh hello there Waddles," She smiled as she pulled him out of a basket and hugged him tightly and then held him in front of her face, and talked in a cute baby like voice, "Have you seen Grunkle Stan? Have you Waddles?" Waddles oinked twice, "Really? That is too bad, thanks any ways."

"Hey Mabel have you found him yet?" Dipper asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Nope, and Waddles hasn't either," She held Waddles as she shook her head, "But we did find his hat!"

Waddles snorted twice.

"You're right Waddles," Mabel said joyfully, "We should play catch with it on the roof!"

"Last one out side has to give Grunkle Stan a sponge bath," Dipper said running ahead of her to the ladder.

"How's it going guys?" A red hair asked as she walked into the shop.

Dipper smiled bashfully, "Oh you know, messing with Grunkle Stan."

"Sounds cool," She nodded with a chillaxed expression as she sat down and clunked his feet onto the shop counter.

"I am moving in super slow-mo and I am still beating you," Mabel spoke at the same speed that she walked.

"Well, see ya Wendy," He said, a slight red tin in his cheeks slowly came up. He then followed his sister who had speed up to normal speed again, rushing up the ladder.

"Ha, ha!" Mabel exclaimed, "I won."

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper rolled his eyes, with a smile, "Now through it over here!" He ran to the other side of the roof.

"Here ya go!" She chucked it.

Their little game only lasted a few minutes until the hat was thrown to the ground.

"What cha do that for?" Mabel said jokingly.

Dipper shrugged, "I guess we're done now."

Dipper was the first to come down, "Hey Wendy, have you seen Grunkle Stan?"

"Nope,"

"Grunkle Now that is a fascinating term, Great uncle, is what I presume it means, am I correct or what?" A British, goofy male voice said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure, why are there bits of garbage for sale?" A girl's voice with unsure curiosity carried over.

Dipper hopped off of the ladder, quickly followed by Mabel.

"Not garbage, no, no, no. Pieces of Earth curiosities,"

"No, no, they are actually pieces of garbage," Dipper said walk over to the man.

"Oh come on! You just want to take the fun out of silliness don't you?" The man turned around and Dipper's face was struck with terror. The man fit the image from Dipper's book. The bowtie… the whole ensemble… Dipper could not believe his eyes. "What is with that look? Wynnie, this young chap has something wrong with him."

"Why do you always break people Doctor?" The black haired girl walked over.

"D… D… Doctor?" Dipper stuttered

"Yes, that's my name, are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Mabel walked over and patted Dipper hard on the back, "Well you see here Dipper here is a bit loco in the coco if you know what I mean." She spun her finger near her ear, "And did you know your bow tie is just fabulous!" she then waved her hands down, trying to give an oomph to her last sentence.

He smiled awkwardly fixing his bowtie while giving a quick sideways glance to Wynnie, "Thank you. You know not many people appreciate it like that."

"Pffff, nobody knows what they are talking about," She snapped her fingers around in a joking manor but was stopped mid snap.

"Who are you really?" Dipper asked, his eyes squinted and eye brows furrowed, his face was completely serious.

"I am The Doctor."

"Are you an alien?"

The sound of shattering glass came from behind Dipper and everything went silent for a moment. "I… I didn't mean to do that," Wynnie said with a queasy smile crossing her face.

"It's fine," Wendy said not looking up from her magazine.

Wynnie looked around not sure of what to do next, "Shouldn't we go find the TARDIS now?"

"Oh come on now Wynnie," The Doctor walked over to her, "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"What is the date again?" Wynnie was unsure of how to reply to his question.

"June 28," Mabel said while doing a hand stand.

"And what year?"

"2012, have you been living under a rock or something?"

"You could say that," Wynnie scratched at her chin looking at the ceiling, "So I would be like," she began counting on her fingers, "18."

"Wow you're old," Mabel smiled.

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you an alien too?" Dipper asked turning to Wynnie.

"What?" She felt taken aback, "No! Of course not, and what makes you think he's one?"

Dipper's lip quivered in what looked to be nervousness "I just have a hunch. That's all."

"What a clever young man," The Doctor ruffled Dipper's hair, and then winked at him. "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately?"

"Besides him," Wynnie added.

"Calculator?" Dipper looked at him stunned and then shook his head, "Well define out of the ordinary."

"Oh, oh, oh," Mabel spoke with more excitement as she progressed with each, "The haunted convenience store, a bunch of weirdo gnomes, sometime guy with a cool time traveling watch, president Quentin Trembley…" Dipper covered her mouth.

"The bit about the gnomes again, please," The Doctor lowered himself to their height, there was a glint in his eyes, which Dipper became entranced by.

"Well the gnomes tried to get Mabel here to marry… and what am I saying, you are playing weird alien mind games with me aren't you… Yuck Mabel, did you just lick my hand? Why do you always to that?"

Mabel smiled, "I think we can trust him."

* * *

**I am sorry about this chapter I could not get the right feel for it, so I hope nobody gets mad at me for it. Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, sometimes my creative juices take a long time to flow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who - The Mysteries of Gravity Falls - Chapter 4  
**

* * *

The Doctor scratched his chin pondering the vast amount of seemingly nonsensical information that the twins where spewing out. Slowly he removed his hand from his chin, and then used it to reach into his tweed jacket and pull out a monocle. He held it gently with a silk cloth to keep his fingers from smudging the lens.

"Is that a monocle?" Wynnie leaned over to see what the Doctor was plotting.

The Doctor turned to show Wynnie, "It is a spacey-wacey monocle," Wynnie's eye brows rose in irritation, "And I am going to use it to see if these two are actually telling the truth."

"Is it some kind of a truth revealing lens?" Mabel spoke with great awe in her voice.

"No," The doctor said, "It will just tell me if you have caused any major disturbances in the time stream." He placed the monocle onto his right eye and through his view it began showing him data about everything that he looked at, "I will have to admit this is fairly low tech compared to the contact lenses that they made in the seventh dynasty of Gyroledas on Yome."

Wynnie scratch her head as she gave the Doctor a confused look. She was dumbfounded as to how much information he was spewing out in front of two children he had only just met. She sighed trying to realise her worry and jealousy away, as the Doctor began to look over the children.

"Curious. You wouldn't happen to be time agents would you?" He asked but gave no time for them to respond as he wandered off into though, "No, of course you wouldn't be, you are too young. And the readings that you are giving off are not from any of the right kinds of jumpers." He stood up and looked outside to which puzzled frustration crossed his face. "Now that I'm looking at it there is something strange about this whole place," He dashed out the door, leaving Wynnie and the twins to follow suit, "And not just a horrible tourist trap… strange."

"Hey Dipper," Mabel whispered indiscreetly while nudged him with her elbow, "This is the time were you say a blunt comment and then show him the wacko-crazy book."

"What? No. Don't be crazy, Mabel," Dipper rubbed his arm as he casually looked up into the air.

Wynnie ran up behind the Doctor, and as slight curiosity built up in her eyes she asked, "Is it that reptile thing again, Doctor?"

"Yes, and well more!" the doctor sounded delighted as he finished scoping out the area he was immediately in. He then paused and turned to Mabel, who seemed jolly as always and Dipper still ruing his arm, but in more of a nervous way. "Now what kind of a wacko-crazy book is this, that I hear you two chatting about? I happen to love books, books are cool."

"Every time you say…" Wynnie started, but the Doctor merely shushed her and stuck a finger up in the air.

"What book? I have no idea what she's talking about," Dipper coughed.

"Oh, come now. Do you think that I haven't seen crazy-wacko stuff," The Doctor said crazy-wacko in such a way that made Mabel and Wynnie laugh, "Do you two mind, this is very important."

"Crazy-wacko!" Mabel silly voice rang out in a clearly fake British accent, leading to more giggles from the two girls.

"Sorry, this shouldn't be funny," Wynnie waved at the air as she tried to catch her breath, "I'll go take a walk."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and sorry that this is so short. I am a spontaneous person, and inspiration can be hard to come by when I write fan fictions. I have also been busy with school and many of my own projects. I am not sure when I will have the next chapter out, so I am sorry of any inconveniences. **

**I am also still really sorry about how badly edited I left the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
